


catch and release

by ernyx



Series: Black Widow Meta Fills [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner - mentioned - Freeform, Bruce shows up at the end, Gen, I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle this., Meta, Natasha-centric, no relationships - Freeform, purely MCU for a change!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: Meta prompt: the scene where Ultron locked Nat away





	catch and release

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr @artificiallyimplantedmemories // feel free to prompt me there for headcanons and meta about various scenes from her canon (or any of my RP threads), any longer answers will be posted here as well

     She knows that they’re probably panicking a little bit. Hell,  _she’s_  panicking a little bit, but she’s done this before. She can use the fact that Ultron is kidnapping her to her advantage, to get to see where things have been set up, what the final aim is– if there is one. She needs to be on the inside, to have a moment to observe while she’s not fighting, because she can’t do ten things at once, even if she is the Black Widow.

     She could probably get out of this cell, but not without alerting her guards and possibly ending up somewhere worse. She doesn’t know how  _many_  Ultron look-alikes are in this facility, never mind the overall count that she’s trying to get. Instead, she watches and waits. She picks up snippets of conversation, finds their weak points, works through patterns of attack that will let her use those against them. She’ll need to get out soon, to relay the information she’s discovered.

     The spy has no idea why she was captured. She’s not the biggest threat on the team by a long shot, but maybe she’s just capable enough that she’s a hindrance. She  _has_  caused them a lot of trouble, and maybe she was just  _there_  and Ultron thought that she could be left relatively unsupervised. She’s not sure. The AI no longer has Wanda on his side to manipulate her, so why hasn’t she just been summarily killed?

     Perhaps, at the end, he wants someone left behind to gloat. Maybe she’ll be dragged out into the open once the battle is over, if Ultron has his way, to see the bodies of her allies in the dirt. Maybe Ultron has found her files and thinks she’ll even enjoy it. Who the hell knows?

     Anyway, she’s not letting that happen. She’s got to get out, and  _now._ There’s a lull in activity– perhaps a distraction? And then suddenly Bruce is there, right on time. For better or worse, she thinks, because he’s trying to convince her to go somewhere safe, and honestly, hasn’t he learned by now that that’s not what she wants  _or_  needs? And  _he’s_  not the one she needs either.

     She doesn’t regret her deception, shoving him off to turn him into the Hulk.  
        She’s not surprised when he disappears after the battle is over, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr!


End file.
